Harvey Castor
"After you." History Background A rather active only child, Harvey had no one to compete with for his parents attention but had a nonetheless competitive nature--certainly in line with Vault 110's culture! He worked furiously in class to maintain top grades, egged on by parents who couldn't accept anything but an over-achiever. His excess energy went into numerous extra activities, primarily sports. When he was a young teen, Harvey became enamored for wrestling and computer science alike, and divided his time between these hobbies. His G.O.A.T. exam indicated he would be well-suited to Vault security, so that's where Harvey started when he was nineteen. Although he dated off and on throughout his twenties, he has yet to marry or have children, but it's not off the table--well, he doesn't think so. Marriage almost happened once, in his late twenties, but ultimately he and his would-be-wife decided to let things be and never resumed the relationship. He's simply had little time to devote to such a pursuit, much less the ability to wind down and put some faith in another person long enough to let them get close. When he was thirty-six and the former security chief resigned, Harvey's name went up for the position. He'd already been promoted to a deputy position in the last two years, and his record was solid. It was utterly exhilarating to be selected from among a few older personnel, but he tried to handle the situation with grace and aplomb. The last six years have been the busiest, happiest and, consequently, the most stressful of Harvey's life. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Harvey, who is fine to be called 'Harv' by his close associates, is a workacholic perfectionist who nonetheless possesses several flaws and vices. Most of these he keeps to himself--he views himself as a top dog, and he can't bear the thought of being seen or considered 'weak.' His determination to always be an ace is both his strongest and most self-destructive trait. On the one hand, Harvey has always excelled at whatever he's put himself into, accepting nothing less than an A+ in his grades to his former status as a teenage Vault wrestling champ. Becoming security chief at 36 was a defining achievement. On the other hand... this self-inflicted pressure has taken a toll on him--mentally, physically, socially. Harvey views failures as deeply personal and has a lot of difficulty accepting even well-meant criticism or assistance: he takes on more than he can handle and tends to mistrust other's work. He has trouble delegating--although he does it, since he knows it's part of his job to organize others. Physically, he puts a lot of strain on his body, or has in the past, and he's prone to occasional migraines, a caffiene addiction and an on-again, off-again dependancy on Med-X. He knows, rationally, what the cause of these issues are, but he's never able to take the time off to address them, much less broach the subject with someone else and get some support. As a result, he's got a well-earned reputation for being moody. He does his job and he does it well, but Harvey has a temper and he isn't afraid to get loud and vocal when the mood takes him. When he's happy, he's pleasant as pie and inclined to do all sorts of favours for others: he wants to be seen as Mister Reliable, Mister You-Can-Count-on-Me. One of the few public vices he can't conceal is his love for gossip. Harvey likes to keep on top of current events, affairs and rumours in the vault--it's a personal quirk, and it comes with his job. Appearance His Vault ID photos do him no credit, since they're all bust-shots: Harvey may not be a taller specimen, but he does possess a fantastic physique. He's generally an immaculately-kept individual, and hardly ever appears in public with so much as a closely-shorn hair out of place. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Vault Sweller Category:Vault 110